


A little bit tired

by Gastrodon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, anime-verse, barely even nalu, because of mentioning the starry sky arc, it's just lucy focusing on things, spoilers for tartaros and gmg, tired of being rescued, you know the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gastrodon/pseuds/Gastrodon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone once said to Lucy, "They're like our heroes, right?", when referring to her own friend and Natsu.<br/>Well for once, She just wanted to be the hero, and Natsu to be the Princess with stupid pink hair and a stupidly attractive grin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little bit tired

**Author's Note:**

> basically i read chapter 374 (i think. it might've been 375. it's when they're fighting eyeball freakozoid and wendy goes to stop FACE. that one. you know the one.) and i was like. damn. lucy gets saved a lot.
> 
> so this happened. my first FT fic ye a h that's a thing

Lucy Heartfilia was a strong girl. She had taken down a lot of people on her own, and she had been perfectly capable of fighting by herself in certain circumstances.  
So why was it that HE always had to show up?

  
Natsu was Lucy's best friend. She couldn't ask for a better friend, despite his strange habits of sleeping in her bed or setting random parts of the guild on fire just so he could have a snack, among other things. She loved and appreciated Natsu for his power, his will, and his dedication.

  
She was just getting a little tired of him always showing up somehow whenever she was about to fight.

  
Now, Lucy DID run away a lot, and she was a bit of a coward, she can admit that. But with the stuff she was faced with? It's not really a surprise.  
And the enemies somehow ALWAYS find a way to one up her. (Angel knew the spirits relationships, Michelle was her childhood imaginary friend...There was a multitude of enemies that figured out a way to get the best of her.)

  
Pulling herself out of Aries' wool (What was it doing there, anyway?) she sighed in relief at the sight of Natsu, but also felt...kind of left out.  
She was doing what she always did, standing on the side and watching her dragon-like friend do the fighting.

  
She wanted to help, but again, this enemy figured out a way to one up her. As per the norm. (Damn eyeball freak. With his goddamn soul absorbing. It's cheating, she swore it was.)

  
Lucy reflected a bit on how many times this had happened.

  
With Gajeel, she was kind of dying and her keys were gone. That could be excused. She was kind of bruised and beaten and Gajeel was pretty dead set on killing her, before Natsu had burst in, literally on fire. (No, Seriously. He was just standing there. On fire.)

  
...(Not too surprising, he _WAS_ a fire dragon slayer.)

  
On Tenroujima, He had appeared out of fucking no where, and punched Kain in the face. That was it. She was running from Kain (freaky ass motherfucker), and then, Bam. Best Friend flies through the air and punches Kain, yelling about someone needing to get out of his way.

  
The point was, Lucy honestly wanted to fight. She wanted to stop feeling so useless. The Grand Magic Games had left a stone cold rock inside of her, a rock that weighed her down and made her feel horrible.

  
Lucy wasn't one to insult herself, but after the Grand Magic Games? She honestly felt a little less confident in her abilities. (What, With Flare cheating, and Minerva beating her to almost-death, and then watching herself die and having to close a gigantic door that was letting out dragons and the fate of the world suddenly rested on her shoulders? You would feel a little more down, too.)

  
She was just really tired of Natsu showing up. He was a big help, but dammit, where was her moment in the limelight?! She's an expert with a whip, and she's got 10 out of 12 celestial keys! Not to mention she knows The Ultimate Magic of the Stars!

  
_'I could literally tear a hole in the universe If I wanted to.'_ Lucy thought as she pulled some excess wool off of her, watching Natsu punch the Taurus imitation in the face.  
Looks like I'll just be watching his back again. Lucy sighed a bit, and watched in some wonder as Natsu just whammed on this guy. Damn. Kid really didn't know how to control himself.

  
Someone once said to Lucy, " _They're like our heroes, right?_ ", when refering to her own friend and Natsu.

  
Well for once, She just wanted to be the hero, and Natsu to be the Princess with stupid pink hair and a stupidly attractive grin.

  
She was starting to grow tired of this popular troupe.

  
Extremely. Tired.

She continued to watch Natsu beat up the guy, and was only pulled from her thoughts when the Eyeball freako started to transform again, into someone they knew.

She watched in horror, and could only start running through things in her mind of how she could help in this fight.

  
She was done with being the Damsel. It was time to be the hero.


End file.
